


Call Me Khaleesi

by Embers



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B.A.P Bingo Challenge, Comic-Con, Game of Thrones References, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, again i am not tagging the other person but it's jason ok. it's jason. yes i know i have a problem., again i tried i'm not great at writing that kink, really this is crack ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is a giant fanboy and manages to win a date with his crush at Comic Con. His fantasies proceed to literally come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Khaleesi

**Author's Note:**

> For T, a fellow peach enthusiast. Hope you enjoy this cobbler ;)  
> (Also, Jason is single in this verse so. Yes.)

Daehyun is just putting the finishing touches on his favourite costume when someone knocks on the door of his hotel room. He stuffs the items laid out on his bed into a plastic bag, tossing the whole thing into a duffle before opening the door.

Youngjae stands there, a bag of take out in his hands, Junhong and Jongup following in after him. They’d come to San Diego together to attend Comic Con, after a year of saving and scrimping. Daehyun had been squirreling money away for ages, a residual paranoia from his younger years perhaps, and is glad he did.

This year the event is hosting a charity bachelor auction to raise money for a national arts fund and Daehyun has his eye on a certain bachelor in particular. When they get to the convention hall, he sees the sign by a booth near the entrance advertising the fundraiser. He looks at the picture of his desired date posted there and sighs a little.

He’s just so _perfect_ , Daehyun thinks.

“I didn’t realize you had thousands of dollars to blow on this kinda thing,” Youngjae says from his side, a knowing grin on his face.

Daehyun frowns, pushing up his glasses, “It might not…go that high…”

“It’s an auction, Daehyun. A _fandom_ auction.”

Youngjae walks off with a pat to his back, joining Junhong and Jongup. He looks once more at the sign dejectedly.

“You could enter to win the sponsored date!” the chipper voice of the woman at the booth says.

“Sponsored?”

“Mhmm, one lucky winner will get a date with the bachelor of their choice on behalf of our event sponsors!” she holds out a ballot to him, pen in hand and a wide grin on her face, “Do you want to enter?”

 

*             *             *

 

Daehyun settles into the back of the auditorium where the auction is being held, hands tight around his backpack as he gnaws on his lip in nervousness. It’s apparent he is one of only a few men here. He decides not to let it bother him, it’s not like anyone at a bachelor auction could really justify judging him at this point.

When it’s finally time for the man he’s waiting for to appear, the crowd is restless.

“Our next bachelor you may know from a few sci-fi and fantasy gigs, but most of you call him ‘Khal’,” the announcer says with a grin, “Please welcome, Jason!”

The crowd claps, hoot and hollers sounding around Daehyun as he puts his hands together in excitement. Jason is huge, tall and broad and even more handsome in person. The announcer asks him about what the lucky bidder could expect on their date with him and the audience quiets down.

“Well,” Jason flashes a smile at the captive group, who swoon collectively in response, “I thought we’d start off with a nice scenic horseback ride through California wine country, some taste testing after to unwind before a dinner on the vineyard at sunset.”

“Horseback riding! How fitting for our khal, I’m sure many of you have had a fantasy or two around a night like that,” the host teases.

Horses. Daehyun wasn’t exactly afraid of them, they were just so tall and prone to letting you fall off them and trampling and yes, okay, he was sort of afraid of horses. But for Jason…he could stand it. All he’d have to do is look at that face, those brown eyes and the twinkle of mischief in them and he’d be fine. He’s sure.

“Before we announce the winner of tonight’s date, we are pleased to congratulate the winner of tomorrow’s sponsored date, who selected our wonderful khal as their desired bachelor!”

The crowd begins to swell with excited noise as everyone anticipates the lucky winner. The man looks to the card he is handed before grinning back at the audience.

“Daehyun Jung! Is there a Daehyun Jung, here?”

“Oh my god, oh no,” Daehyun whispers before slowly raising his hand and standing.

The audience claps, some looking at him balefully as Jason’s large figure steps off the podium to come towards him. When he’s finally standing in front of Daehyun, he has to tilt his head back to see his face.

“Daehyun,” he says, holding out a meaty palm that Daehyun slides his hand into with awe, “I’m Jason, nice to meet you. I’ll pick you up at the front gates tomorrow at three for our date, sound good?”

 

*             *             *

 

It had sounded good. It had all sounded _so good_.

And now here he was on a horse about to piss himself with fear. Youngjae would hate him if he got piss all over the stylish clothes he’d borrowed.

“Hey, you good?” Jason asks, a hand on his back after helping him up.

“Mhmm,” he hums, he assumes he’s fine. He’s got his eyes closed though, so it’s hard to tell, really.

“You mind if I join you up there?” Jason asks.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, I don’t…mind…”

Jason’s one arm is around his waist, the other holding the reigns with him. The other’s body envelopes him completely and he’s not complaining. He leans back as much as he dares, feeling the padded hardness of muscle behind him. Jason doesn’t seem to mind at all, even leaning in close as he speaks into his ear during the leisurely ride.

The rest of the date is almost a blur.

They ride through the wine country until they reach a table setup in a vineyard. They sample a small selection of wines, have a beautifully prepared dinner and Daehyun finds himself actually relaxing. Jason is warm and casual, a sense of humour just crass enough to be acceptable. Daehyun asks about the show and his character, about other projects coming up and in turn Jason asks about him. He doesn’t have much interesting to say but never once does he feel the actor is inattentive.

When they get back to Daehyun’s hotel, he decides to go for broke. They were both single adults and if Jason laughed in his face at least he’d never have to see the other male again.

“Do you want to…come up?” he asks, wringing his hands slightly.

He’s been possessed. Surely that is the only reason this had seemed like a good idea a minute ago, Jason’s going to think he’s bizarre, he’s just some obsessed fan-

“Sure.”

“Really?” he asks, adjusting his glasses and peering around him just to make sure this isn’t some surreal day dream, “You want to…come up with me…to my hotel room?”

Jason’s smile is slow and almost sinful, “It’s hard to refuse you. Don’t think I want to.”

The elevator ride isn’t as awkward as he expects and they make small talk as they go, even though Daehyun’s heart is a runaway beat inside of him. Unlocking his room, he tells Jason to help himself to anything; they’d bought cases of refreshments and snacks to avoid spending at the minibar.

He moves quickly into the bathroom. He’d already prepared for this date. Exfoliated, shaved and moisturized until he was soft to the touch. It wasn’t that he was expecting too much but spending time with someone who looked like an ancient god made one want to look their absolute best.  Now, he strips out of his clothes and into the outfit he’d painstakingly prepared as his male khaleesi cosplay.

He clips on the body jewellery, first the long pieces to both legs, intricate pattern decorating him from knee to ankle. The hip chain goes on after, resting against the sides of his thighs and bottom. He slips into the sheer harem pants next, just opaque enough to keep some mystery up while letting through the sparkle of the jewellery under the light. He finishes it off with a wispy material he drapes diagonally across his torso like a sash, ending in a knot on one hip and in a soft blue that matches his pants. The final piece is a jewelled little clip he slides into his hair, almost like a simple little tiara in gold, resting among the brown of his locks.

Swapping out his glasses for contacts he stares at himself in the mirror. His eyes fall to the little bag on the bathroom counter, unassuming. San Diego had way better shops than their sleepy college town and he’d come across the item, one he’d been coveting since seeing it online. A beautifully made princess plug in gold.

He ponders the plug, the pale blue jewel at the end of it complimenting his outfit beautifully and almost teasing him with possibilities and perfection.

Fuck it, he thinks, he’d gone this far already. A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

 

*             *             *

 

As soon as he walks back into the room he feels himself shrink under Jason’s heavy gaze. He doesn’t bother to make eye contact.

“You….you can, um, leave, if you’d like. I mean I know this is really weird, I’m actually regretting it already,” he says quickly, hands coming together to hide his front, “Just…please don’t make me a late night talk show anecdote.”

Jason says nothing for a moment; mouth parted as he takes in the sheer layers of fabric, golden skin, and layered body chains in front of him. Daehyun had even lined his eyes white dark, smoky shades of brown and a hint of gold eyeshadow.

“You’re freaking out, right? Oh God, I’m sorry, you must think I’m like, an insane stalker fan or something, right? I swear I don’t even know how to use GPS. I just thought, well, you came up here with me so…”

Daehyun’s entire torso is flushed, the chains warming to his body temperature and he stands there, shuffling his feet nervously. The plug brushes up against him and he bites down on his lip to keep from embarrassing himself.

“I’ll just…go and-”

“Come here.”

He obeys immediately, Jason’s rough voice pulling him along by a string until he’s right in front of the other man, toes curling into the plush carpet below.

“Can I touch you?” the actor asks, eyes meeting Daehyun’s fully.

“Yes,” he whispers.

Warm palms land on his hips, thumbs brushing over the exposed skin there as gentle pressure makes him turn. He holds his breath, knowing if the elder looked close enough he would see the sparkle of the plug resting in him, the chains along his legs.

“Fuck…”

The curse comes out as a breath and Daehyun feels a hand slide down the length of his spine before he is spun around again. Jason’s hands stay on his hips, stroking the skin there gently as he regards him with a thoughtful eye.

“What exactly is it that you want?”

Daehyun fidgets slightly, feeling shy as he is forced to give words to the secret fantasy he’d housed in his head.

“I want…just for tonight to, maybe, feel like your khaleesi?”

 

*             *             *

 

This is the most insane thing he’s ever done.

The most insane, thrilling thing he’s ever done.  It’s a good thing he doesn’t plan on telling anyone because there’s no way anyone would believe this.

He’s on his knees, his sheer clothes on the floor and his ornaments sparkling against his skin, the mirror behind him reflecting the image of his pert bottom and the blue jewel in it to Jason as his mouth wraps around him. His hands are doing most of the work but he hadn’t gotten this far not to try and put his technique to good use. If the way Jason’s hand is clenched in his brown locks is any indication, he’s not doing so badly.  

He’d been kissed to his heart’s content earlier, large hands gripping his waist and sliding up and down the expanse of his skin, cupping his cheeks with such delicacy. He’d taken the chance to get himself acquainted with biceps as big as his head and the dips and curves of Jason’s physique, as well. Their exploration had been slow and sensual until Daehyun had let his hands wander further.

He looks up from his spot on the carpet, feeling a zing run through him when their eyes meet. Large hands gently tug him up and he finds himself on the bed, watching Jason strip out of his clothes. The bed dips when he crawls on, gently flipping Daehyun onto his tummy before pulling him up to rest on his knees and elbows. He bites into his arm as he feels a tug on the jewelled plug.

“Want this out?”

He moans when Jason twists the toy in him, sliding it in and out with slow movements. He whines, resting his cheek against his arm as the turns to peek behind himself.

“Please?”

Jason hums lowly, rubbing his back with a large palm.

“I can’t deny my beautiful khaleesi.”

He reaches for the little bag on his nightstand, tossing back a tube of lube as the toy is removed. He can hear the sound of the cap being flicked open, before a large finger circles him. He buries his head into the sheets at the feeling of Jason preparing him alone and he can’t imagine the main event. He feels full already.

By the time his thighs are quivering and his palms unable to hold in the sounds that tumble out of him, he’s too blissed out to worry. Jason slides up the bed, resting against the headboard and pulling Daehyun to kneel astride him.

“Go on at your pace,” Jason says, touching his lips and leaning in to press his to Daehyun’s forehead.

This is happening, he thinks, looking down briefly at Jason’s massive length. Hard and ready just for him. He works himself down, Jason holding onto his hips and easing himself in. Daehyun hides his face in his hands at first, moving slowly and getting used to the stretch. One falls to cover his mouth when a moan slips out of him, his eyes squeezed shut as the other lands on Jason’s chest to hold himself up.

“Don’t hide,” Jason murmurs, thumb brushing his cheek before his large hands fall onto Daehyun’s soft thighs.

He tugs Daehyun forward and the smaller man immediately takes the chance to tuck his face into Jason’s wide neck, arms coming around broad shoulders. He can feel the gentle push of a big palm on the small of his back, helping his undulations as they become smoother.

“How can you be so shy,” Jason teases, the roughness of his beard brushing against Daehyun’s ears and cheek, “after walking out in these.”

He rubs his hands over Daehyun’s sides and back, the gold chains tinkling as they move.

“Honestly, I didn’t think I’d get this far,” Daehyun breathes, “I didn’t... _really_ plan this.”

It was true, he didn’t know what he’d been thinking when he’d slid the plug in, maybe that he’d be nicely worked up once he was alone again in his room, the memories of the day fresh to play out in his mind. He hadn’t really dared to hope _this_.

“Mhmm. But we’re here now, so tell me what you want, baby.”

“Could you, maybe, um…call me ‘moon of my life’?”

Daehyun’s face flares red again as soon as he says it, voice a wisp of air. Jason’s grin is wide, a deep chuckle escaping him as he runs hands through Daehyun’s hair.

“You are just about the sweetest little thing, _moon of my life_ ,” he replies, the last part in Dothraki tongue.

Daehyun really can’t help the little fanboy giggle-squeal he releases at that. He moves with new vigour, hips swivelling over the actor’s massive frame.

Jason’s palms run up his torso, past his ribs and towards the little brown peaks on his chest. His thumbs cover the small nubs easily while his other fingers splay out over Daehyun’s back. Daehyun squirms in the grip, not out of discomfort but pleasure that zings through his nerves at the unexpected sensitivity. Jason must take note of this novel sensation because he doesn’t leave them alone after that, thumbs massaging the peaks to attention before his mouth descends briefly to both.

“Oh, god,” Daehyun whimpers, losing energy as his nerves go into over drive.

He feels himself being lifted and Jason tosses him onto his back, handling him as easily as a ragdoll and hooking one leg around his waist. He lifts the other to rest on his shoulder and Daehyun groans when he slides back in, leaning over him as he’s opened up further. Jason’s body moves over him like a great wave carrying him along as it wills.  He enjoys the strangely peaceful feeling of powerlessness here, that he needed to do little more than follow his instincts, trusting Jason to look after him.

The movement is slow, almost torturous. He can feel every pull and push between them, the deep reach of the actor’s body into him. He lets his leg curl around Jason’s waist, pulling him in as he tilts his lower body up, moving in time with the other man. Jason leans down and locks their lips together, arms sliding beneath him to hold his body close. His lips wander over Daehyun’s neck and his collarbones as his lower body pushes into him in a slow and steady grind. The metal of his chains is hot against his skin, leaving imprints against the supple surface.

“Take me like you would after a ride, khal,” he whispers after some time, hands on Jason’s face and brushing through his long hair.

Jason’s answering grin is wicked, teeth sharp in the light. He pulls back and rearranges them on the bed, turning Daehyun around and flipping him back onto his knees before pushing in again roughly. There’s a standing mirror in a corner of his room, facing the bed. Daehyun’s breath catches when he sees himself in the glass surface.

Jason’s imposing figure looms over his back, looking every bit the modern khal. One arm holding himself up above Daehyun’s prone body, the other sliding down his belly and towards the apex of his pleasure.  The looser chains and their jewels sparkle against him in the low light, scraps of his sheer outfit hanging off his calves. His lips are swollen and pink, hair in disarray.

He looks ravished. He’s _being_ ravished, he thinks, eyes falling shut when Jason’s teeth tug at a sensitive earlobe.

“Look at you, _moon of my life_. So beautiful,” the gruff voice whispers, “Go on, open your eyes.”

The contrast of their skin is beautiful Daehyun thinks, his own just a shade or two more pale, but both warm and rich. Jason begins to move again, his hips snapping against Daehyun’s to force him forward and onto his elbows. The chains hanging around his hips swing back and forth with every thrust.

If Daehyun tries he can almost transport them in his head, to a sweltering tent, furs beneath his knees and the sounds of the khalasar outside, hearing their leader take his love with abandon. Jason tilts his head with one hand kissing him softly while he moves at a furious pace inside him. His other hand strokes Daehyun in quick flicks of his wrist. He is so full, on the brink of his climax as the larger man pushes him to it, him body fluttering around him.

“Now, love,” Jason growls into his ear, rough hand tight around him.

Daehyun follows the command with a cry, releasing onto the sheets. He grips them tight in his hands while Jason fucks him through it, his own climax rushing through him soon after.

He falls into a post-coital haze the likes of which he can’t compare any previous. He feels himself being pulled under the warm sheets, a large palm in his hair as he catches his breath.

“Wow…”he breathes, still in disbelief over what had just happened.

“Yeah,” Jason’s laughs, “You’re quite the khaleesi, little one.”

If it were possible for more blood to rush to the surface of his skin than there already was, he’d explode. As it was, he feels himself go hot once more, Jason’s frame warm around him on the bed.

“So, are you sure I can’t use this as a late night talk show anecdote?”


End file.
